I can feel your heartbeat Traduction
by Uema
Summary: Les yeux du garçon sont fermées avec une telle force que personne ne pouvait croire qu'il était vraiment en train de dormir, son pouls est trop rapide pour un mort, et encore moins pour quelqu'un qui dort. Le dieu tente de l'ignorer pendant un certain temps, mais les battements de son coeur sont tellement déséquilibrée et rythmés qu'ils réussissent à le tenir éveillé. /Yatone


Traduction de "I can feel your heartbeat" de nishanightray

Le scénario ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à l'auteur originel de cette fiction en Anglais : **nishanightray**.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au mangaka **Adachi Toka,** l'adaptation en animé est du **studio Bones.**

PS : Vive le Yatone ! \

Note de l'auteur (**nishanightray**) :

Pairing: Yato/Yukine.

Warnings: très léger shônen-ai / moments perdus / post-chapitre 11

Prompt: #sleeping together

* * *

Yukine avait peur de l'obscurité.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais Yato le savais tout de même: il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui demander, car ses émotions, ses sentiments et ses pensées lui étaient accessibles très facilement, comme une osmose constante, imparable. L'âme de Yukine n'avait aucune défenses contre lui, hormis lorsqu'il dort. Yato ne savait pas vraiment la raison exacte qui poussait Yukine à tellement craindre l'obscurité. La seule chose dont il est certain, c'est que cette peur était vivante et qu'elle s'était amplifiée, même après l'ablution - depuis, Yukine avait découvert, tout d'un coup, que l'obscurité n'était pas simplement dangereuse lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, mais aussi lorsqu'elle s'insinuait en lui, et ces tentations qui lui chuchotaient des mots venimeux comme le poison d'un serpent. Pendant ses nuits, même pendant cette nuit, Yukine avait peur. Yato le savait. Les yeux du garçon étaient fermées avec une telle force que personne ne pouvait croire qu'il était vraiment en train de dormir, son pouls est trop rapide pour un mort, et encore moins pour quelqu'un qui dort.

Le dieu tenta de l'ignorer pendant un certain temps, mais les battements de son cœur étaient tellement déséquilibrée et rythmés qu'ils réussissaient à le tenir éveillé. Il soupira, résigné, et laissa son bras gauche glisser vers lui ; ses doigts touchèrent l'écharpe qu'Hiyori avait prêté à Yukine, puis remontèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse ses cheveux bouclés et hirsutes entre ses doigts. Yukine sursauta légèrement, surpris, son souffle s'accéléra légèrement avant de redevenir normal. Yukine cracha : "Tu es réveillé ?" Il avait l'air instable. Yato ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

"Bien sûr que je le suis. Tu ne sais pas combien tu peux être bruyant." Il put presque voir l'incompréhension de Yukine se dessiner sur son visage.  
"Quoi? Je ne-"  
"Ton cœur" expliqua Yato, en passant, "Il me retient éveillé. Je peux l'entendre haut et fort, tu sais. Il fait beaucoup de bruit. " Et maintenant, il ne put parfaitement imaginer à quel point Yukine pouvait rougir.

"C'est faux !" protesta le garçon. Yato haussa les épaules, il ne se souvenait même plus combien de fois il lui avait répété. "Allez, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je te l'ai dit, je peux le sentir quand tu-" Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase car Yukine avait saisi brusquement son bras, et l'instant d'après Yato sentit la dureté et la froideur du sol nu sur sa peau, ainsi qu'une douleur qui lui semblait étrangement familière émaner de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'en mordit presque la langue, le souffle coupé.

"Oi, Yukine, ça fait mal !" se plaignit-il, mais Yukine fit semblant de dormir, cachant son visage rougi dans l'écharpe d'Hiyori. "Sale gosse," Yato soupira de nouveau, mais sa voix fut plus douce, sans une once de colère. Il observa Yukine s'endormir -pour de vrai cette fois- et inconsciemment, il se blottit contre son corps, son cœur battant aussi fort que jamais. Mais Yato savait que ce n'est plus cette peur qui le faisait battre ainsi. Il couvrit son visage d'une main et murmura, "Comme je le pensais, il m'est impossible de dormir avec ce bruit...", mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

* * *

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je transmettrais vos review à l'auteur, ou si vous préférez le faire vous-même, sa fiction se trouve sur son profil ! (nishanightray)


End file.
